


宇宙热寂（In the End）

by Haneda_Kyoko



Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [8]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haneda_Kyoko/pseuds/Haneda_Kyoko
Summary: 当所有感情最后都不再需要用时间来证明其存在，有一天，我们也终于有机会相拥着彼此，亲自说出代表永恒的那句誓言。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: Amrita（アムリタ） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837816
Kudos: 1





	1. 6:03 a.m.

晨光微熹之时，她一个人独自前往梦与现实的交界处。

那是一座人烟稀少的小山丘，她散落的及肩长发被秋风吹得凌乱。干枯的草被风肆意卷上苍穹，又与空气摩擦得沙沙作响。

“这里是墓地。”

“墓地？”

她一怔，为她引路的人继续解释道：

“是啊，平时也鲜少会有人来到这里，尤其是这个时候……都快要傍晚了，一个人去那种地方不太好吧……”

如此一个满载悲伤与不甘的地方，四周万籁俱寂。

“就在这里。”

她没有停下自己的脚步，直到探寻到路的尽头，她伸手拨开阻挡在自己面前最后的障碍，越过那道金芒草与荆棘筑起的围墙，走入了一个不为人知的世界。

她原以为，自己会在那里看见他一如既往地微笑着等待她。

“汤川……学……”

她呼唤他的名字，可抬头映入自己眼帘的来人并不是他。

终于，在谜团真相大白过后，她遍体鳞伤地跪坐在逝去之人的墓碑前，用尽全力在一片荒芜之中呐喊，却连声音都失去，一个字也喊不出，任由自己的世界被埋葬进可怖的死寂里。

这不是她第一次做这个梦了，从前也曾梦到过些许片段：经历了一场逆转命运的意外后，她忘掉了关于他的一切，失去全部记忆。而他为了不让她痛苦，选择离她而去，直到疾病带来的死亡将他掩埋在异国的土地下，空留余恨。

只不过，今天所做的这个梦，有些不一样。

“那孩子……”

一个穿着黑色连衣裙与她童年模样异常相象的小女孩从墓碑后面走了出来，逆着光微笑地望着她。跟在女孩身后一起走出来的，还有一位外表看上去端庄大方的女性，被女孩亲切地称呼为“宫本阿姨”。

她听见宫本发出一声重重的叹息，在萧瑟的秋风中一步步逼近她，并用一种接近无情的陈述性口吻向她宣告他的死讯。

“汤川一年前就已经不在了，一个星期后是他的忌日。”

“为什么……”

“不要怪他，终其一辈子，他都想爱着你，让你幸福。只是，他不是神，他做不到违抗天命的事，就算试过奋力抗争，可结果依然徒劳。”

语毕，宫本将女孩唤过来薰的身边，俯身对她说：

“小幸，你爸爸告诉过你的秘密还记得吗？”

“嗯，要相信直觉。”

那个名为“幸”的女孩，转身小跑到薰的跟前，接着张开双臂紧紧抱住了她，用童稚的声线代替自己父亲对她说出那句被遗忘的话。

“妈妈，我爱你。”

——为什么？

那个瞬间，竟如此叫人心痛不已。

直到梦的最后，她依然不知道自己下一刻应该何去何从。脑内仿佛有什么被硬生生抽离，然后又再度强行归位。

“薰，醒醒，薰……”

半梦半醒之际，薰听见了一把熟悉又急切的声音在耳边一遍又一遍地呼唤她。于是她强迫着自己睁开眼，刺眼的光瞬间涌进了她的视线，如潮水般将她的感官彻底淹没。

眼睛发疼，疼得厉害。她下意识抬起手为自己挡了挡光，手指无意中擦过眼角时才发现，原来自己早已经泪流不止，连底下的枕头都湿了一大片。

“我……”

“你怎么了？”

汤川连忙侧过身替她挡掉一大半透过窗户照进房间的光线，接着握住她的手扶着她从床上坐起身来。

“……”

她像是抓住救命稻草一样紧紧抓着他的手，用力得连指甲都快要嵌到他的皮肤里。拼命颤抖着的手冰冷得像是活生生在外面被冻了一宿，甚是吓人。

“薰，你还好吗？”

她听见他又问了一遍，可身体还是不受控制的她却只能睁大双眼失神无措地看着他，恍惚之间不知道要怎样回答，张嘴却哑然失声。

映入眼中的他的面容，与片刻前在梦中消失的人重合在一起，她甚至分不清，到底哪个才算是现实。

“学……”

她竭尽全力，终于压抑住自己的颤抖，艰难地应了他一声。

“嗯？怎么了？做噩梦了？”

他伸手轻轻替她擦掉脸上的泪痕，关切地注视着她。在他的陪伴下，她的呼吸渐趋平缓，手的温度也恢复到正常人的状态，算是好不容易从想象中回过神来，找回了些许存在的实感。

“嗯……”

她点了点头，接着张开手抱住他，像受伤的小兽一样把自己的头埋在他的怀里，没有再说话，就这么静静地与他待在这个被晨曦填充得明亮又暖和的二人世界里。

她听见了他的心跳因为她的举动而跳得更快了些。可即便如此，此刻所有的感受都是真实的，他还好好地活在这个世界上，就活在她的身边，就在她触手可及的地方。

——那个梦，不是真的。不会是真的。

“现在，几点了？”

过了许久，久到她觉得抱住他的手都有些发麻了，才依依不舍地离开了他的怀抱，尔后稀松平常地问了句。

“早上六点多。你想睡的话还可以继续睡一会儿，今天我不用回学校上课，等一下我可以送你去上班。”

他终究还是没问她到底梦见了什么事，只当做无事发生过一样，提醒她今天大可不必像往日那般匆忙，他们的时间还很充裕。

“可是……”

薰朝后扭过头看了一眼自己睡觉前放在床边的手机，虽然设定的闹钟还没响起，但她本来就没打算今天回去警视厅上班的。

在搜查本部为了案件连续加班一个星期之后，她从昨天开始就明显感觉到自己身体吃不消。她一直没敢和汤川说，自己昨晚还突然下腹疼得快要站不起身，最后要不是包里刚好翻出来有止痛药片，估计连开车回家都很成问题。

“我还是起床吧。不睡了，我去刷个牙然后给你煮早餐。”

她强打起精神来，一边说着一边翻过身想下床，没想到却被他从背后一把横抱起来，竟直接抱到卫生间门口才放她下地。

“进去吧，早餐我来煮就行了。”说罢，他又拎过来她的拖鞋蹲下身给她穿上。

“等等，你突然这么殷勤，会让我觉得你是不是在我不知道的时候又做错了什么。”

丈夫这一系列罕见的举动，让薰不禁掩嘴笑了。

可汤川没有解释，只是回以微笑并催促她“赶紧进去刷牙”。亲眼看着她走进卫生间关上门，没过一会儿又传来水龙头打开后汩汩的水流声，他以为她已经乖乖开始洗漱了，没多想什么，起身走出房间便到厨房准备吃的。

——好难受。

在卫生间门的另一边，直到听见他的脚步渐行渐远，薰才敢放下自己用力捂住嘴的手，开始剧烈地干呕起来。

——又来了。

刚刚不过是站在洗漱台前拧开牙膏的盖子，鼻子闻到了一丁点薄荷味牙膏的味道，立马不可抑止地感到反胃。前天她也发生过一样的事，还是吃午饭的时候，反胃得硬生生把吃进去的东西全部吐出来，吓得她后来这两天都不怎么吃东西。

加上昨天晚上那些难受到差点要她命的表现，她觉得自己的身体绝对不止是加班加到垮了那么简单，肯定是哪里出了什么问题。

这下子，搞不好的话，还怎样出席今晚的庆祝会？

“……对了，还有庆祝会。”

前一阵子，她的丈夫终于从副教授升为教授，于是他身边的学生、平时来往的熟人和同事都很起劲地想要给他办个庆祝会。

虽然汤川嘴上还是说着“这根本不是什么值得庆祝的事”之类的话，但薰觉得既然是件值得高兴的事，就算他再怎么不爱凑热闹也好，至少得借此机会好好感谢一下身边一直以来支持他的人才行。

当然，这等大事，她作为他妻子，怎么说也不该缺席——哪怕事实上没有几个人知道她是他正儿八经入了籍的妻子。

“果然……”

水龙头还开着，于是她索性把它拧到最大，对着镜子拼命想把自己这副狼狈病气的样子洗掉。

“还是要准备一条像样的礼服裙才行，不然也太失礼了……这副样子。”

昨晚下班前她特地和上司请了假，本想趁今天汤川有事要忙，应该不太有空留意她时，偷偷一个人先去医院检查一下身体再算的。和挑选礼服裙出席庆祝会的事一样，现在看来这两件事是一点都拖不得了。 


	2. 1:18 p.m.

汤川觉得很奇怪。

刚一个人在家吃过午饭，正坐在书房里看书的他突然收到了薰发来的信息，内容写着她想他陪她一起去逛街。要是换成今天是她的休假日的话，这当然不奇怪，可他明明今天早上才亲自开车把她送到警视厅上班的。

他不相信薰会无缘无故翘班，再说她发来的信息的用词遣句，也不像是骗他出来一起查案的。

“所以，发生了什么事？”

他匆匆忙忙地赶到她定的地点，结果看见本该在上班的妻子此时却坐在某甜品店里，大口大口吃着松饼，旁若无人。

“啊，你终于来了。”

见到有人拉开自己对面的凳子坐了下来，薰赶紧抬起头随意抓过一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，没想到却被汤川一脸凝重的神色吓了一跳。

“怎么了？我的样子看起来很糟糕吗？”

“不是。”他摇了摇头。

“那你怎么这副表情，还是说……不喜欢和我逛街？”

她迷惑地对着他眨巴眨巴眼，愣是没想明白到底发生了什么，接着又看见他在低头叹气。

“工作忙完了？”

他其实很想问“你真的没有事瞒着我？”，可话到嘴边还是强行吞了回去，只问出这么一句不咸不淡的话来。

“嗯，先前加班加得有点多，今天稍微闲一点，所以系长就赶我回去休息了。再说今天晚上不是还要参加你的庆祝会吗？想了一下家里也没有像样的裙子，所以想买一条新的。”

她说得很正经，一点都不像另有隐情。在他的注视下，她把盘子里最后一块松饼塞到自己嘴里，还没吞下去就起身去结账，接着牵上他的手大步流星离开甜品店，转战她想逛的服装店去了。

和他结婚之前，或者说和“汤川学”这个人谈恋爱之前，她完全想象不到这位物理学者有一天也愿意抽自己的时间陪另一个人，做一些与自己喜好和钻研的学术全然无关的日常琐事。

虽然结婚之后，她还是一如既往喜欢和他聊破案的事，而他也依然动不动就给她解释各种科学原理。但两夫妇在一起生活，总不可避免地要讨论起“柴米油盐”的问题。从“今天吃什么”到“明天轮到谁出门倒垃圾”，想了一下，她和他的LINE聊天记录如今似乎尽是这样的内容。

“有时候真有一种罪恶感，我一个人把你独占没关系吗？”

“这就是你最近在烦恼的事？”他反问。

“不……怎么会呢。”

她像是有意把话题就此打住，说罢拉着他走进一家写着“夏季新款”的服装店，转个头就开始沉迷在挑选衣服的愉悦中。当看见自己心仪的裙子时，她还很兴奋地拿起来在他面前比划，问他意见。

“好看吗？穿上身有没有很惊艳的感觉？”

汤川隔着眼镜片从上到下仔细打量着她，思考了一会儿，很难得地给出了只有他能给的评价。

“如果你确定要穿这件后背开叉开到腰的裙子，我是很高兴，不过先说明一下，今晚他们给我办庆祝会的那个地方的空调可是冷得要命。”

薰顿时间拿着裙子有些哭笑不得，总觉得自己有从他的话里听出了什么别的意思。不过她相信他是真的想看她穿上这裙子，所以买下它的决定做得毫不犹豫。

“既然你这么说，那就这件吧。”

“好。”

他与她相视而笑，认命般接过她手里的裙子，自动自觉从钱包里掏出银行卡，走去收银台结账。

账单出来的时候，他看见“28000”这个数字虽然眉头皱了一下，不过并没有发表什么意见，没有迟疑就把卡递给收银员。倒是薰听见收银员报出裙子的金额时，三步并两步赶紧冲到汤川身边按住他的手。

“哇，这裙子这么贵的吗？你确定你就这么买给我了？”

“你喜欢，没办法。”

“那看来当汤川教授的专属秘密情人也不亏啊……总之我喜欢什么，你都给我买。”

“你喜欢。”

汤川又把这句话重复了一遍。她那副受宠若惊的样子让他不禁嘴角上扬，露出甚是宠溺的笑容，连店内的店员都纷纷向他们投来欣羡的目光。

察觉到旁人的反应，薰突然心血来潮想到了某个有趣的假设，于是悄悄踮起脚凑到汤川耳边说：

“你说，要是被认识你的人看见……当你情妇什么的，我估计明天帝都物理系都该炸开锅了吧。”

她说得很诡秘，汤川倒是回答她回答得很光明正大：

“其实不用明天，大概今晚就会炸，我手机绝对会被好奇想知道实情的人轮番轰炸的。”

“说的也是呢，估计今晚庆祝会上我俩就会被追着问了。”

——毕竟纸包不住火，这件事总不能一直瞒下去。

两年前，他们决定递交结婚申请时，完全没想过竟能把“我们结婚了”这件事瞒众人瞒到现在。

还是薰她自己先提出来，如果可以的话，希望不要将这件事公开，仅在有限范围内让必须知情的人知晓他们的真实关系。因此，警视厅里除了没法瞒的草薙、她现在的上司及人事科会看到她档案的人之外，应该没有几个人知道她的丈夫就是整天协助警方破案的那个“Y副教授”。

她给他非这么做不可的理由很充分，皆因她不想他们之间再发生什么意外，比如当年她被木岛教授绑在炸弹上用来威胁他；又比如被有心人暗中中伤他，说他帮忙查案是因为他和警视厅之间存在不正当关系。

身为刑警，这点基本的危机防范意识还是有的。总之，她就是不希望他会受到一丁点伤害，更别说让她有一天成了他的软肋。

汤川当然尊重她的决定，所以这些年来纵然学校里关于他的传言传得再怎么疯狂，也始终没有向别人亲口说过自己的妻子到底是谁。

只是最近这件事似乎越来越瞒不住，尤其是在公布了汤川即将要升为教授之后，总有一个两个平时在学校就看他不太顺眼的人从中作梗，看上去像是有意要制造些不好的风评一样，把经常造访物理第十三研究室的薰说成是汤川搞婚外情的对象，而且还要加一句：那位女警搞不好也是已婚出轨的。

只不过汤川向来对所谓的谣言都不太在意，正如他自己所说，只要薰喜欢，其实怎样都无所谓。

但是，偏偏薰并不是这么想的。汤川察觉到，从几个月前起，她就开始有意无意地避开与他一同出现，甚至不再主动到帝都找他，连休假的时候都鲜少与他一起出门，仿佛就是不想被外人见到他们在一起。

就算她是为了保护他，可这显然已经偏离了他的本意。

“薰，无论你在外面听见什么不好的话，你都可以不用在意，反正那些传言不会对我有什么影响。”

“嗯？”

“你是刑警，你要做的事多得去了，除了把工作好好向上级和同事汇报，你没必要连私事都和旁人交代得一清二楚。”

“说得好像也是……”

薰不知道他为何会突然说起这样的话，可听完他的话后确实又豁然开朗。她不禁抬头向他投去倾慕的目光，“真不愧是我老公。”

“不是‘秘密情人’？”

汤川明知故问，而薰被他这小心思逗笑得完全停不下来。

“好啦，不跟你说笑了。”说罢，她把自己的包包交给他，“我去趟卫生间，你替我把东西保管一下，等等我。”

“嗯。”

见她转身走远了，汤川想着不如先找出她的车钥匙，一会儿可以直接去停车场把车开过来一起走。于是他打开她交给他保管的包翻了一下，没想到一翻就有什么东西猝不及防地从包里掉到地上。

他立即蹲下身捡起来，发现那是一张被叠起来的纸和一盒药片，药盒上标明这是一盒止痛药。

他顿时心“咯噔”了一下，连忙把纸摊开快速浏览了一遍，结果发现那是一张在医院登记的预约单，上面写着的正是她的名字，预约时间是今天早上，目的是身体检查。

“检查……”

他想起今天早上起床后她那副惊魂未定的样子，借机抱起她的时候感觉她比前一阵又轻了不少；还有，中午她没在上班，久违地突然把他叫出来见面——所有线索串联起来，现下只让他联想到什么让他一点都笑不出来的事。


	3. 9:35 p.m.

在薰从卫生间回来之前，汤川已经把车钥匙找出来，并把其余他本来不应该知道的东西全部物归原位。待她重新出现在他面前时，他立即把包包还给了她，她也毫不怀疑地接了过去并道谢，看起来丝毫没察觉自己丈夫刚才发现了怎样的秘密。

“一起回去吧。”

汤川这么对她说，直面她的神情并无什么异样。然而薰听了他的话之后，却没有马上迈开脚，而是站定在原地，垂下头用手稍微拨开了额前的碎发，接着别开了脸。

“不，我突然想起来我还不能回去。而且你不是要提前去准备今晚的庆祝会吗？主角迟到不太好，你不如开车回去。我有点事，得去办完才行。”

“那我送你过去吧，我有时间。”

“真的不用。”薰少有地在他面前表现出决绝，“你今天怎么了？怎么一直一副担心我又会因为临时加班跑掉的样子。”

就算过去自己在丈夫面前实在有太多“前科”，他有担心也是情理之中，可今天他真的担心得有些过头了，怎么从早上开始他就一直想方设法要跟在她身边似的，不是主动送她上班就是主动送她去办事。

“我不是担心这个。”他辩驳道。

“放心，裙子都买好了。”她没辙般对丈夫露出苦笑，“我答应你，今晚我一定到，所以你也得穿好看点，好吗？”

“好，我等你。”

当时的他怎么也想不到，他会因为她这么一句话，不知不觉等到晚上九点四十五分，等到庆祝会都快开完了。

虽说就物理意义上而言，无论是他等她，还是她等他，从他们身上流逝的时间都是一样的，并未曾有什么区别。可说到底，为什么他会在那一刻松开手，就那样放她离开，他自己到现在都没想明白。

“如果真出事了……怎么办？”

这不是可以依靠某条公式或者某种定理就能演算出答案的问题。即便概率论能够告诉他人生充满意外，可谁都不知道存在于时间轴线的哪一刻才算作是命运的转折点。

多年来相处养成的默契让他们轻而易举便洞察出对方的心思，可总有些时候，面对某些事情，真的需要用“问出口”来确认时，与其说他不能问，不如说他不敢问。

她选择不把全部事情告诉他，有她的理由，所以他理解她，只是事到如今他绝对不会像过去那样放着不管了。

“汤川老师，快要结束了，最后你要不要上去给大家说几句？”

临近庆祝会结束，助教栗林手里拿着一杯香槟，悄咪咪地绕开人群走过去休息区，找到了躲在这里很久的今晚庆祝会的主角，适时地提醒了他一下。

汤川一整晚都是显而易见的心不在焉。他独自坐在角落，保持缄默，只时不时盯着会场门口那个方向出神，不知道到底在看什么。栗林好奇地顺着他的目光望过去，见到的只有半敞开的大门以及透过门缝看见场外一部分的样子。

“老师？”

见汤川没什么反应，栗林接着又喊了他一声。

“嗯？”这次他终于回过神来了，“……哦，说几句？也行……那就说几句吧。”

说罢，他起身，把自己手里一口没喝的香槟顺手塞给了栗林，接着径直穿过喧哗的人群，在众人的注视下一步步走上了台。

栗林一左一右举着两杯香槟，注视着那个昂首阔步从暗处走到明处的身影，不知为何突然有了深深的感触。虽然这么多年以来，他在实验室里一直对这小子既嫉妒又有些不爽，但他不得不承认，正因为自己也是一路看着汤川走过来的，所以今日汤川能取得这般成就，那感觉完全不亚于亲眼见证自己儿子成才，心里总是高兴的。

“……不过就连老师这种人也会结婚？真是不敢想，真的会有人嫁给这种一门心思和物理谈恋爱的男人吗？”

栗林小声吐槽着，没过一会儿他就听见台上的扩音喇叭传来汤川的声音，顿时间会场所有人都安静下来，就连会场的灯光也暗了下来，只留下聚光灯打到台上，把全部人的注意力全都聚焦在今晚的主角那里。

汤川的样子其实和平时没两样，除了没穿大白褂，依然是标准西装三件套，只不过今天的西装看上去和他一贯沉稳的风格不太一样——聚光灯下仔细看，可以看见他那西装外套还有暗纹，此刻站台上的他像某个大明星多过一个搞学术的大学教授。

“今晚，承蒙各位的美意，感谢各位为我举办了这个庆祝会。”

透过麦克风传出的声音与他讲课时的一样，清晰而有力。

“借此机会，除了想表达我对各位的感激之情，其实还有一件事情想正式向大家宣布，是一件我个人的私事。最近，这周围关于我的传言越来越多，有些似乎已经给我身边的人造成了不小的麻烦，所以我总想认真地找个合适的机会对大家说明白，没想到就是今晚。”

其实从他说出“私事”一词开始，台下已经不可抑止地多了许多议论的声音。可即便如此，他也没打算拐弯抹角，轻咳一声清了清嗓子之后，接着讲下去。

“长久以来，感谢各位对我的关照，很抱歉直到现在才和大家说明这件事。虽然很突然，不过，内海薰小姐……现在应该是‘汤川薰’，其实我们两个结婚已经很久了。”

当他说出“结婚”一词时，周遭顿时间爆发出极响的惊呼声，底下议论的声音已经从私下耳语演变成异口同声的哗然。所有人都没想过汤川会选择在这个时刻讲一件这样的事，这绝对是头一次。

“什……什么？！居然是……居然是刑警小姐？”

栗林震惊得差点都要把手里的香槟杯全摔地上。

然而宾客们这惊奇的反应也全在汤川先前的意料之中。在他决定上来“说几句”之前，他已经想好，今天无论如何都要亲自把这件事解决，哪怕是要把这庆祝会活生生开成公开处刑他的新闻发布会。

于是，他的嘴角露出了些许平日里少见的抱歉的笑容。

“每个人都有自己想要守护的人和事，我也一样。当初选择不公开这件事，是出于妻子想要保护我的缘由，而如今我未经她的同意擅自把这件事和大家讲清楚，也是出于我想要保护她的缘由。”

如果可以，他其实很想自豪地对大家说，他的妻子是一名刑警。她喜欢这份工作，哪怕这份工作充满危险和意外，但只要她喜欢，他是不会阻止她的，就像她从未阻止过他做自己喜欢的研究一样。

既然他们共享着彼此的时间，从决定携手共度余生起，对彼此即将要面对的各种未来的可能性，不管是好是怀，他都必须带着自己的觉悟一一接受。

“所以，至少，请允许我为了守护她，让所有不好的传言到今晚为止。很抱歉因为我个人的私事引起了不小的骚动，还请各位见谅。我汤川，再次衷心地感谢各位。”

他躬身向台下各位宾客致歉。就在他低头的那一刻，喧杂的声音全部停在了这瞬间。短短几分钟的发言，让在场所有人都不由自主地对台上这位学者产生了崭新的看法。


	4. 10:46 p.m.

薰现在实在不知道应该用何种心情，何种表情，何种方式面对他。

晚上七点多的时候，她在LINE上面回了他一条信息：

“我先吃点东西，等一下就过去！”

怕他不信，她还特地多发了一张照片给他，上面出镜的是另一家甜品店的柠檬酱草莓松饼。

结果又过了两个小时，到九点钟，庆祝会显然已经开始了的时候，她又发了信息给他，这次是“抱歉！临时有点事，所以要晚一点到了，真的对不起！”

她比任何人都更想要立即见到他，却又不得不在自己有勇气对他坦白之前，尽可能躲着他。

明明自己早在庆祝会开始前一个多小时已经来到会场外面等了，然而她始终没有走进去。她来回踱步，最后鬼鬼祟祟地退到了外面种满三角梅的花槽后面躲着，看上去形迹可疑，狼狈至极。

上回这样变着法子躲人，还是因为搜查本部要她乔装跟踪某位嫌疑人。她没想到有一天自己竟要用到这样的办法来面对自己的丈夫。

说好的“绝对不要逃避”，原来到头来全是比谎言更不可信的空话。

“冷……”

时下明明还是夏天，可一阵晚风拂过，却让她无意识地抱紧自己裸露的双臂。她觉得冷，冷得都快要缩成一团。人一直这么傻站着好像也有点吃不消，尤其是脚下踩着的这对新鞋子比她想象中更不好走。

她找遍了家里都没能找到一双不那么高跟还能配这条裙子的鞋子，没办法之下，最后还是神使鬼差地穿上了去年宫本凛回国时送给她的那双Jimmy Choo。

——“要是哪天汤川那家伙欺负你，你就穿这双鞋站到他面前，就是和他说‘再见’，让他知道你才不是非他不可。相信我，他绝对一个字不敢反驳你，因为当年我姐干过一模一样的事，真是帅得不行。”

说好这是一决胜负的“武器”，结果这双鞋从她收到至今一次都没穿过。虽然她不认为汤川有本事看出来这双鞋到底是怎么来的，可她也不认为自己有需要和他面对面对峙的一天。

他是那样在乎她，她就算是瞎了也能感受到的。

想着这本该是自己这辈子都用不上的东西，谁都没想到，偏偏就是今晚，偏偏就是这个时候，居然派上了用场。

“可他什么都没问呢。”

那家伙，陪她逛完街之后，趁她去了一趟卫生间回来，手里却拿着她放在包里的车钥匙。也就是说，他说不定已经发现了她一时大意就这么塞到包里的那张预约单，发现了自己偷溜去医院检查的事实。

“还真是亏他能憋着什么都不问。”

既然如此，她就必须变成先和他摊牌的主动方了。

到医院预约检查之前，其实她心里也没底，自己接下来到底要面对什么。

她想过“生离”，想过“死别”，甚至想过“痴呆失忆”，偏偏没想到第四种可能。

“汤川女士，现在有个好消息和一个可能对您来说不太好的消息要告诉您。”

数个小时前，和汤川分开之后，薰再次出现在医院，惴惴不安地端坐在诊疗室里，面对医生对她说出来的第一句话，一头雾水，心砰砰跳得像是装了十来个加速马达。

“什么意思？好消息……和不太好的消息？”

“是的，您之前有留意自己的经期吗？”

“没有……”

她不假思索地回答，这问题的问法让她心里顿时间像被重锤砸了一个大窟窿一样，脑子都要变得一片空白。

“那怪不得呢，不过以后不能这样了，是得注意些了。”

“我之前试过一段时间月经不调，也看过医生说是工作压力导致的，所以……”

“所以，接下来您估计更难受了呢。从您报告上写的血清hCG※水平看来，您现在感受到的身体不适全是正常的妊娠反应，如无意外，接下来还有两三个月会维持这种状态。”

“诶？”她后知后觉地张大了嘴巴，“诶——？！”

——妊·娠·反·应？！

“汤川女士您先冷静一下……”

听见她毫无征兆地尖叫，那夸张的反应把医生都吓了一大跳，连忙抚着她的背示意她深呼吸赶紧镇静下来。

“怎么可能冷静啊！”

“汤川女士，您太激动真的不行，真的……”

“医生您是……说真的吗？”

“汤川女士，您冷静点先听我说，考虑您目前的身体状况，还有既往病史，加上这是35岁才初次怀孕，我建议您还是要注意一点。而且怀孕前三个月很关键，你得……”

之后医生到底说了一大堆怎样的医嘱，她都已经记不清了。

她只记得，当自己好不容易从医院走出来的时候，整个人都还没反应过来到底发生了什么，站在路边傻傻地晒着太阳晒了好久，之后又傻傻地错过了连续两班地铁，最后才磨磨蹭蹭勉强挪回家。

当她好不容易用残存的理智为自己换好衣服，穿上新鞋子，本打算走着去今晚开庆祝会的地方，结果半路被她遇上另一家想吃的甜品店，于是想都没想就一头扑进去，单点了一大份松饼，一个人就这么郁闷地吃起来了。

刚好坐在甜品店她的座位旁边的，是一家三口，爸爸、妈妈和他们的女儿。

看着那小女孩和自己爸爸妈妈有说有笑，吃着芭菲笑得甜甜的样子，她的心更像是被什么紧紧揪住了一样，莫名变得很难过。

就像是有一天她终于发现了一样自己很喜欢的宝物，却因为这宝物实在太过于珍贵，稍有不慎就会有被夺走、被毁灭的危险，于是决心要守护宝物的她从此彻底陷入了担惊受怕，夜不能寐的死循环。

薰从来没有从汤川口中听说过，他喜欢小孩子这件事。

这下子，完全不知道该怎么开口了。

她局促不安地站在会场外，可还没等到自己做足心理准备见汤川，汤川却在她不经意的时候跟在散会的人后面走了出来，招呼都不打一声就出现在她面前。

她不是第一次这么被他逮到了。过去也曾有过几次，他为了找她而直接一声不响跑到警视厅门口，正对大门站着，等她一出来就上前截住有心躲他的她。

——逮个正着。

“对不起，都怪这鞋子一点都不好走，看来我还是迟到了……”

她故作轻松地解释道，殊不知这话说得连她自己都觉得牵强，心虚别开的目光也赤裸裸地出卖了她，让她的心思在他面前无所遁形。

汤川站定在距离她仅有一步之遥的位置，逆着光，听了她的话后垂下视线稍微看了一眼她“那对鞋子”，很快又抬起头把全部注意力放回到自己妻子身上。

她的发型和妆容没有怎么弄好，看上去和这绝美的礼服裙一点都不搭，完全不像是有精心打扮过。她脸颊还有一道微小的擦伤，就像是被猫爪子挠了一下，让他差点以为她来这里之前还顺道回警视厅加班捉贼。

“比起迟到，我看你还是相当不爱惜自己呢，夫人。”

汤川主动伸出手，替她擦过脸上的血痕。

他其实早就发现了她独自一人徘徊在会场外，只不过没想到她竟能就这样躲在暗处躲到散场——花槽里种满了茂盛的三角梅，靠的太近的话，稍不留神就会被它们肆意生长的带刺枝条刺伤。

“早知道这样，我还不如在家等你，现在都散场了……”

“可你不是还缺了一句什么话没对我说吗？”他提醒她。

“嗯？什么话？”

薰一时之间没反应过来他指的是什么，睁大眼愣住了。汤川叹了一声，没忍住又提醒了她两个字，“祝贺”，这下子她才后知后觉地想起来自己今晚到底是为什么而来的。

“……好啦，知道了。”

在他充满期待的目光注视下，她不由自主地站直了身子，郑重其事地清了清嗓子，收拾好心情在脸上露出往常的笑容。

“汤川学先生，恭喜您终于荣升教授。”

“贺礼呢？你不会空手来的吧。”他紧接着问。

——贺礼？

可话音刚落，回应他的却不是他想象中的惊喜。

薰在他的面前突然红了眼眶，仿佛是被他刚才的话刺激到一样，接着睁大的双眼开始哗啦啦地冒出大滴大滴的泪珠。这没来由的转变让一贯遇事沉着冷静的汤川也吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”

薰没有办法回答他，只是不可抑止地抽噎着，越哭越汹涌，一发不可收拾。

“薰，怎么回事？到底怎么了……”

他连忙上前手忙脚乱地想替她擦掉眼泪，可还没抹两下，抚上她的脸的手就被她紧紧抓住了，动弹不得。

“薰？”

她毫无征兆地扑进他的怀里，就像今天早晨那场噩梦过后她扑向他一样，试图为自己摇摇欲坠的身躯找到支撑。

“怎么办……”

“怎么办？什么‘怎么办’……没有贺礼也没关系，我开玩笑的，你……”

然而她在他怀里使劲摇着头，打断了他的话。他感受到她抓住他的手异常用力，用力得仿佛是在害怕一松手他就要消失得无影无踪一般。

“薰，我在这里，我不会走。”

“我知道，但是……”

贴着他的胸膛，她能听见他震耳欲聋的心跳声，每一声都像是在提醒她昨晚那个可怕又真实的梦。

“如果，有一天……梦境成真的话，怎么办……”

她带着哭腔的声线就像锋利的碎玻璃片一样，随着她滴落到他手背上的泪，一点点刺进他的心。

“薰，告诉我，是不是检查结果出来了？医生怎么说？是不是你的身体出什么事了？告诉我……”

他脑子里再也顾不得别的，也从来没试过像现在这样，一口大气不敢喘地追问她，生怕自己想说的话只要晚说一秒，一切都要来不及了。

“薰，告诉我！”

可她依然在他怀里摇着头。最后，实在没有办法，不忍心把他也逼得快要崩溃，颤抖着，她还是抬起自己泪眼婆娑的脸告诉了他那个深藏了一整天的事实。

“……学，你要当‘爸爸’了，你是爸爸……”

她用已然沙哑的声音尽力将每一个字在他面前说清楚，生怕他一不留神就听岔了。

“爸……爸爸？你是在说什么……”

“笨蛋，你是孩子的爸爸啊，大笨蛋……”

她顿时间被他的反应气得既想哭又想笑，不得不把一句话变着样子给他重复了两遍。每次在这种与科学无关的问题上，面前这人总是比自己还迟钝，竟过了许久都没转过弯来意识到她到底在宣布一件怎样的大事。

“你知道吗，我今天真的想了很久，犹豫了很久……从医生告诉我这个事实开始，我都不知道我应该怎样对你说，我又开始很害怕很害怕，就像那个梦一样，怕你……”

“不要再说了。”

汤川轻声打断了她的话，同时松开了怀抱，改为用手扶着她的肩，让她找回重心可以靠自己站稳后，接着直接单膝跪在她面前，珍而重之地握住她双手。

“谢谢你，还有……”

“学……”她不知道他到底想说什么。

“对不起，让你觉得害怕了，对不起……”

他开始不住地对她道歉，仿佛自己真做错了什么完全无法被原谅的事一样——他这个内疚又自责的样子，她也是第一次见。

“呐，告诉我，你……会讨厌‘他’吗？”

她也不知道自己为什么就这么问出来了，可她又必须在这个时候与他确定这件对他和她而言都无比重要的事。

——如果，他不喜欢的话。

“你不是一直以来都不喜欢小孩子吗，要是你不喜欢……”

“你在说什么？”

他对她这突然转变的话题感到迷惑，连忙打住她不让她继续往不该想的方向想下去。

“这世上没有合格的父母会讨厌自己的孩子吧？”

“所以……你不讨厌？你真的不讨厌？”

“比起在乎我是不是会讨厌还没出世的他……薰，你可以相信我吗？还有，你不觉得你送给我的这份‘贺礼’太过贵重了？如果可以的话，你知道我有多想现在就把全宇宙都送给你，感谢你……”

“汤川学，你在说什么呀？你这是高兴得都语无伦次了吗……”

当薰破天荒地听见他说出那些乱七八糟不带一点逻辑的话时，终于破涕而笑了。

“事到如今，你说什么就是什么吧，只要你喜欢……”

紧接着，她便再一次落入他温暖的怀抱之中，还被他一把抱起在原地转了一圈。

这一次，他的心跳声在她听来依然清晰而强烈，却不再是让她内心痛苦的鸣动，而是两个人为了共同的期待感到欣喜的证明。

终于有一天，他和她之间的联系不再是只有一段回忆，一纸婚书，一句承诺。

在这段“等待时间”的尽头，除了有崭新的未来，还有他们所祈求的希望。这个连着两人份思念的拥抱，就像久旱迎来及时雨，又像久雨之后迎来放晴一样，终于让她身心都如释重负。

“等等。”

不过重要的事情说完了，感动归感动，一直这么又哭又笑地站在外面实在不像样。

汤川松开手让薰自己下地站好，接着立刻脱下身上的西装外套改为披到她肩头。

“我说了你要是穿成这样肯定会冷的，这晚上的风吹过来这么凉，你感冒了怎么办。”

“可是……白天到底是哪个家伙和我说看我穿这裙子会很高兴的？”

薰毫不留情地冲着他使眼色。汤川顿时间无言以对，最后只得认命地向她投降。

“行，是我的错，我认了。”

“汤川教授，知错能改是好事。”她故意调侃他。

汤川不打算继续和她傻站在这里“礼尚往来”了。他抬手看了一眼手表，决定给她提出一个正确的“接下来该做什么”的可行方案。

“饿不饿？要一起回家吗？”

“学，我想吃松饼……”

她拉过他的手，用软绵绵的声音向他请求道，告诉他松饼真是最近她发现的唯一一样自己想吃且目前还吃得下不反胃的东西。

“你今天到底是吃了多少松饼……”

印象中从中午到现在，她好像一直都在念叨着“松饼”这玩意儿。虽然他依稀记得自己偷瞄到的她的化验报告上面确实写着她有点血糖低，多吃点东西应该会好，但他也知道孕妇血糖高的话后果很严重。

可她耷拉着脑袋一副“非松饼不可”的样子望着他，最后还伸出一根手指可怜兮兮地举到他面前哀求道，就算是再无理的要求，他也变得真的没办法拒绝她了。

“今天还想再吃一个，呜呜呜……”

“真拿你没办法。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※hCG（Human Chorionic Gonadotropin），人绒毛膜促性腺激素。血hCG检查是测试是否怀孕的方式之一。


	5. 00:00 a.m.

“你知道吗，和你刚开始在一起的时候，我总是在想，如果有一天我出了什么意外，我先离你而去，把你留下来那该怎么办。”

倒不是因为她觉得他会舍不得她，而只是觉得她绝对舍不得先他而去。

“可计较起年龄来，只要不出什么意外，怎么算都是我先你而去的机会比较大。”

他用一贯冷静的语气将“生与死”的结果说得那般轻描淡写，仿佛这话就只是一个恋人间开的小玩笑。

——这样的问题，其实从来都不是什么问题。

“所以，与其纠结这种问题，现在我终于明白，就算有人告诉我明天宇宙要终结，这世上一切都要被毁灭，可比起谁先死，我是一定会选择和你一起过完这辈子，再一起死的。”

她无比笃定地对他说着，而他只是对她淡淡一笑，像月晕般朦胧却温柔。

“下个月……找个天气晴朗的日子，我们还是正式补办一场婚礼吧。”

他望了一眼高悬在夜空中的圆月，在明亮月色的照耀下抱紧了她，直接告诉她现在自己心里正在打算的事。

“诶？”她出乎意料地愣住了，“但是……这个时候，不就是传说中的‘奉子成婚’吗？！”

“奉子成婚……你确定要这么对大家宣布吗？”

汤川似笑非笑地看了她一眼。果然，无论多少次也好，她的想法总会叫他惊艳。

虽然他们早已经入籍成为合法夫妻了，但是一直以来他们都没动过任何举办婚礼的念头，仿佛“结婚”这件事对他们而言不过是两个互相喜欢的人为了能光明正大同居而找的理由。

过去他甚至一度以为繁文缛节的东西不适合自己。直到今天，直到一个多小时前她哭着对他说我们还会有一位新的家庭成员——如今他才后知后觉地发现，原来这世上真的没有人能抵挡住“幸福”来敲门。

要是他也能够为她做什么，让她从今往后一直这么幸福下去的话，不管怎样他都愿意。

“薰，嫁给我，我们结婚吧。”

“汤川教授，你这个正式的‘求婚’也迟到太久了好吗……”

她哽咽着，被他突如其来的求婚感动得又开始失态地掉泪了——这家伙，今天到底还想惹她哭几次？

“你愿意吗？不愿意就……”

可他话还没说完，就被她以吻封缄，代替这世间所有言语回答了他。

——我愿意。

现在，他和她已经知道，爱的谜题的答案应该是属于他们独一无二的幸福。

“现在的我，有你在身边，真是这个世界上最最最幸福的人。”

所以，她想要守护他，还有守护那个在不久的将来会成为他们家人的孩子。

“学，要是这孩子是个女孩，我们把她的名字叫做幸福的‘幸’，好不好？”

“好，只要你喜欢。”

无论过去多久，无论到了怎样的地方，不管这一路的守护是不是会有尽头，不管这一切美好是不是有一天会化作幻梦。

害怕什么的，如今已经不需要了。

当所有感情最后都不再需要用时间来证明其存在，有一天，我们也终于有机会相拥着彼此，亲自说出代表永恒的那句誓言。

“薰，我爱你。”

“我也是，永远。”

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于汤川幸（Yukawa Ko）：  
> 角色初次登场于2010年—2011年间自己写过的一篇汤薰同人文《忘れの声（被遗忘的声音）》。原设定她是汤川学和内海薰的女儿，是个完美继承了母亲的美貌及父亲的才智的孩子。
> 
> 关于“热寂”的解释：  
> 引用一下我喜欢的BBC纪录片《Wonders Of The Universe（宇宙的奇迹）》里面Professor Brian Cox说的一段话：  
> It's what's known as the Heat Death of the Universe, an era when the cosmos will remain vast and cold and desolate for the rest of time. But that's because there is no difference between the past, the present and the future. There's no way of measuring the passage of time because nothing in the cosmos changes. The arrow of time has simply ceased to exist.  
> （这就是人们所称的“宇宙热寂”。在这个时期余下的时光里，宇宙维持它的广阔，寒冷，与荒凉。对于这个时期来说，宇宙没有过去，现在，与未来。没有方法去观察到时间的流逝，因为在这个宇宙中万物皆静止，时光之箭未射出便已折断。）
> 
> 此篇是特意为此次同人本新加的故事，所讲述的是距《回忆馈赠》故事发生时间八年之后的某一天刑警和教授的日常。谨以此文感谢Chevalier远在国外还不辞劳苦地帮助我完成这本同人本的设计，陪我熬过了制作同人本以来的许多个寂寥之夜。  
> 当时间的概念不复存在时，便是永恒的开始。
> 
> 关于那双Jimmy Choo高跟鞋的后话：  
> 陪着薰吃完松饼从甜品店出来，汤川准备开车带她回家。  
> “既然人都坐到车上了，你现在可以把你这对穿得难受的Jimmy Choo脱了吧。”  
> 汤川实在看不过去她继续像崴了脚一样小心翼翼地走路，于是忍不住这么说。  
> “等等……”她坐在副驾驶的座位上，惊讶地扭过头来盯了他一眼，“你知道这双鞋子？”  
> “……”汤川叹了一口气，张了张嘴欲言又止。  
> “别告诉我你还对女鞋有研究。”  
> 薰一眼看穿他肯定是知道了什么，于是丝毫不打算让步。汤川拗不过她，只好坦陈。  
> “宫本以前每天都穿着Jimmy Choo的高跟鞋踩过来实验室，那脚步声响得整层楼的实验室的人都知道。”他解释道。  
> “果然，先前凛和我说的都是对的……你说的‘宫本’，指的就是宫本樱吧。”薰又不由自主地想起了那个素未谋面的某人传说中的前任。  
> “薰，你非要挑这时候和我讨论她吗？”  
> 又是宫本凛，这小子是不是和我有仇——汤川恨不得回家立即写封邮件给宫本樱，让她有空飞去美国管管那个成天出馊主意教唆他妻子的弟弟。  
> “行了，我现在觉得，我们确实是时候需要和大家公布一下‘我们已经结婚’这件事了。”薰坚定地对他说。  
> “可你之前不是说不想让别人知道我们结婚了吗？”汤川顿时间有些哭笑不得，“怎么就突然想和大家宣布我是你的了？”  
> “你看，你现在已经成了教授，今非昔比，为了肚子里这孩子，我也要保护好你才行。还有，继续瞒下去的话，以后我们的孩子难不成还要被说成是私生子？不行不行……”  
> “你真的是这么想的？”  
> “真的……等等，难道你不是也这么想的吗？”  
> “如果你真的那么为他着想的话。”汤川低头看了一下她的小腹，“你是不是也该考虑一下，以后不要再折腾自己，对自己好一点？我不认为带这孩子追着嫌疑人跑是一件有趣的事。”  
> “怎么，你心疼？心疼我还是心疼这孩子？嗯？”  
> “……”  
> 见他快要被她问得哑口无言，她脸上久违露出恶作剧得逞的笑容。相处这么久她终于发现，要说能够赢过面前这个男人的方法，实际上也只有一个，那方法就是她自己。  
> 这人还是太不直白了，但不直白有时候也有他不直白的可爱。
> 
> 观看愉快！欢迎留言告诉我，你的建议和感想~我会很高兴的(^_^)!
> 
> ※未经同意，请勿转载。衷心感谢您的支持与理解。  
> ※無断転載禁止。いつも応援ありがとうございます。ご理解いただき、誠にありがとうございます。  
> ※Please don't reprint without authorization. Thanks your for your support and understanding!


End file.
